


Hawaii Five-0 Comment Fics

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all short fics of various ratings, pairings and fandoms that were written in response to prompts online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practically An Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace, G

Grace knows that her parents mean well, but sometimes she wishes they'd treat her more like a grown up. She's almost twelve years old, after all, and she's not stupid. She knows that Danno and Uncle Steve have dangerous jobs, and that they might get hurt, but it doesn't mean they need to hide things from her.

She can cope, she knows she can. She coped just fine when Danno left. And she coped brilliantly - if she does say so herself - when she found out she was going to be a big sister. So she's sure she can cope with whatever they're not telling her.

The look on Danno's face scares her, and she's worried why Uncle Steve isn't there. There's something going on. And it's bad.

But she wishes they'd just tell her. After all, she's almost twelve years old - that's practically an adult.


	2. I love the sound of you walking away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Danny, G

Danny will never admit it out loud - to himself or anyone else - but every time Steve throws himself into the path of a speeding car or a stray bullet or a criminal hell-bent on destroying them both, it terrifies him a little more.

He's convinced that one day Steve's super powers will short-circuit, and the car or the bullet or the nut-job will find their mark and Steve will fall.

So when he hears Steve's heavy boot-clad stomp, whether it's heading towards him or away, Danny knows that today, at least, Steve is still alive.

And Danny finally allows himself to breath again.


End file.
